Craig arrives in town
This episode introduces Craig Archer to the ever increasing canvas to mourn his husband and reconnect with his sister. Another attempt to get at Aidan by the wicked Jennifer causes Cathy to confront her hated former daughter in-law. Scene One Logan International Airport. Tensions are high and security is tight at all airports, especially given what happened in Paris. Despite the high security, there comes a handsome young man striding down the corridor from the gate. He is on his way to baggage claim. We get our first good look at Craig Archer. He is a very gorgeous guy, he is striding towards the main gate, but there is a look of sadness on his face. He is greeted by three people. CYNTHIA: Craig, darling, over here. CRAIG: Cynthia! (hugs his sister) How are you doing? CYNTHIA: I am doing well. Glad you could come for a while. CRAIG: There is some news, sis. I am moving here....for good. CYNTHIA: What? CRAIG: I am moving here for good. CYNTHIA: What happened, darling? Where's David? CRAIG: He passed away. Not long after we got married. He died in the hospital. That is why I am moving from Hamilton. CYNTHIA: I am sorry. Have you found a place? Have you arranged to move things? CRAIG: Yes, on both counts. I talked with a moving company in Hamilton, and they are bringing things tomorrow. For tonight, though, I am staying at the Westin. It will do for a night or so. CYNTHIA: That sounds good. Oh, Craig, meet two of my friends. Dylan Harper and Sheila Harper Watkins. Sheila and I own a fashion house, and she and Dylan are Co-CEO's of Harper Industries. CRAIG: Nice to meet you both. Cynthia has told me all about you two. You two are the heads of the family, yes? (Dylan and Sheila grin) SHEILA: Kind of. Dylan and I are considered to be the de facto heads of the family, but we always defer to our great aunt. Patricia Wheeler is the main matriarch of the family. CRAIG: How is that the case? DYLAN (grinning): Great Aunt Patricia is our late grandmother's sister. CRAIG: That would explain it. (He smiles) So, how has my sister been as a partner, Sheila? SHEILA: She is fantastic, Craig. Always has, and always will be. She's been my mentor in business. She is one of the best. (Cynthia is flattered) CYNTHIA: Thank you, darling. SHEILA: You are welcome. DYLAN: Let's get your luggage, Craig. When we get back to our townhouse, I will call the movers you hired and then check their status. CRAIG: Thank you, Dylan. DYLAN: It's my pleasure. Cynthia is as much family as anyone else, and that includes you as well. CRAIG: I appreciate that. SHEILA: You are very welcome. (The four go to the baggage claim area.) Scene Two Harper Industries main office. After getting Craig to the Westin Copley Plaza Hotel, Sheila and Dylan have stopped by to talk with their administrative assistant, Joanne Marsden. Having worked for both their parents, Joanne can be very motherly towards Dylan and Sheila. SHEILA: Hi Joanne. JOANNE: Hello, my dears. DYLAN: We came to check out schedules, and to check in with you. JOANNE (smiling): You don't have to check in with me, but I am glad you do. Keeps me useful. SHEILA: You are useful. Any meetings coming up for us? JOANNE: I checked over the schedule for the upcoming months. You don't have too many major meetings coming up. The yearly stockholder's meeting isn't until the beginning of the year. SHEILA: Oh, a New Year's meeting? Good grief. JOANNE (comfortingly): No, honey. Not until mid-January. DYLAN: We can still have the New Year's party at the house. JOANNE: That's right, dear. We've got to prepare for that. I know you are both busy today, but would it be all right if Leslie and I came over to help set it up? DYLAN: I have no objections, do you, hon? SHEILA: Nope, no objections here. JOANNE: Wonderful. We'll set up something for later in the week, after Thanksgiving. SHEILA: I am in approval of that one, we can arrange that as soon as Thanksgiving is over. JOANNE: Have you all set up plans for Thanksgiving, speaking of? DYLAN: Not sure yet, Joanne. We talked with Craig, and I am not sure he wants to do a heavy duty family dinner this year. Last year was hard on all of us, especially with the deaths that had occurred. We may just have our own regular dinners at our various houses. You and Leslie are welcome to come to our house, if you so wish to. JOANNE: That would be wonderful, Dylan, thank you. SHEILA: We will talk about that later on this week. (Sheila and Dylan wave at Joanne, who waves back) Scene Three Craig is walking along Louisburg Square, getting to know the neighborhood and getting to know everyone in the area. Along comes Jennifer Barrett. She smiles nastily, thinking that he could be her latest conquest. She puts on a smile thinking she is beautiful. However, Liane Atkinson, another nearby neighbor, comes up and deflects Craig from the wicked woman. Liane shoots Jennifer a nasty glare, which causes her to slither off. CRAIG: Oh, I am sorry, miss. LIANE: It's all right. Sorry for butting in, but I am getting you away from the resident neighborhood home wrecker. CRAIG: Her? LIANE: Yes. That is Jennifer Barrett. Beware of that bitch! She is a troublemaker of the worst order. CRAIG: What did she do? LIANE: What HASN'T she done. She is a despicable human being. CRAIG: Sounds like someone who should be avoided. LIANE: Yes, she is. She is a very dangerous woman. She stole from your sister's design studio. CRAIG: She did, did she? LIANE: Yes, she did. She has done some pretty despicable things. CRAIG: Then I shall avoid her. LIANE: Good idea. CRAIG: Besides, I am gay. LIANE: Really? CRAIG: Yeah. She will not affect me romantically. Besides I would not touch her with a barge pole! LIANE (grinning): Good for you! And on that note, I have someone I want you to meet. CRAIG: Who? I am not sure of dating, I just lost my husband, which is why I left Hamilton, Ontario. I lived there for a long while. LIANE (stunned): I am sorry. I didn't mean to push you into something you weren't ready for. CRAIG: You didn't know. You wouldn't have known. I was married to a lovely man, named David. He died soon after we were married. LIANE: That is a shame, I am sorry. CRAIG: That is why I am moving to Boston. To pick up the pieces and move on. LIANE: Well, would you like to meet that someone? Just as friends, first. CRAIG: I would like that, miss? LIANE: Liane. My name is Liane Atkinson. The Harpers are close friends of ours. CRAIG: I am Craig Archer. LIANE: I am honored to meet you. The guy I want you to meet is my friend, Linda Atchison's brother. Brad. He just came out as gay and he was asking me, Linda and Libby, his sisters, about guys that he could meet. CRAIG: Excellent. (The two new friends go to the Atchison home.) Scene Four Still in Louisburg Square. Outside Aaron Atherton's home. Jennifer is milling around, against the restraining order set against her. She looks at Aidan working on his homework. She gets out her cell phone. JENNIFER: Yes, Tim. He is at home. TIM (the model who raped Aidan before): Good, that gives me a lot of time to subject him to my tender mercies once again! JENNIFER: That is terrific, Tim. And nobody would be the wiser! I can find some way to keep Aaron, Rusty and Cathy away. They are so damned stupid that they will not even question my motives! TIM: I am glad. It will be perfect! (However, what Jennifer doesn't know is that Cathy is hearing everything. She catches on to what Jennifer is planning. She hustles her grandson to the front door, away from Jennifer's line of vision.) AIDAN (rattled): What's wrong, Gran? CATHY: Sorry for the abruption, honey, but I am getting you out of here. Jennifer is outside, she is back behind the house, out of your way. Go to Derek's. I have to deal with Jennifer. AIDAN: Is she around? CATHY: Yes, she is. And she is breaking that restraining order. AIDAN (disgusted): She doesn't quit. CATHY: I know, sweetheart. But I think she will, this time. I will see to that, honey. I am calling the police. (Cathy kisses her grandson on the cheek, then Aidan runs over to the street, and turns on Mount Vernon Street, where he gets to Derek's house. Cathy had called Audra, and she lets Aidan in.) AIDAN: Thanks, Ms. Harper. AUDRA: It's all right Aidan. I talked with Derek's dad, and he was in agreement with what your grandmother did. CUT TO: Back to the Atherton home. Cathy walks out front and she sees the snickering Jennifer around the corner of the house. Stealthily she walks around to where she is standing behind her. She then grabs the evil woman by the back of her sweater. CATHY: I have a good mind to call the cops on you right straight away! JENNIFER: You will not do so. Because I think I am just going to HAVE to call the police on YOU! CATHY: What did I do? JENNIFER (lying, as usual): Because this is MY house! And you are not allowed around here! CATHY: You quit your damned lying right now, bitch! This is MY house. Not yours! JENNIFER: Don't you know? Tim, my model friend, gave me the deed to this house. CATHY (grabbing Jennifer by the sweater and shaking her): You are a damned liar! You don't own this house! You are an evil woman! You are a scheming vicious bitch! And you have no right to be around here. Get away from this house, RIGHT NOW! JENNIFER: And if I don't? CATHY: Then I will see to it that you are locked away for the rest of your damned life! And you know very well I can do that! JENNIFER: I can do whatever I want! And you cannot have me locked up, because I will not sit my backside in prison! NEVER! I am much too PRETTY to be sitting in prison! CATHY (her voice cold): You are a damned stupid woman, Jennifer Barrett! Even MORE stupid that you dared to tell me that. I was told by Zach Janson, your ex-husband, that if you even TRY to come around here once more, he would have the cops called on you so fast that you would not even be allowed to blink! JENNIFER: And where are those cops now, you idiotic woman?! You are damned bluffing! If the cops were to come, they would be coming and would be here already. If they were here, they would have had me arrested now. So, don't play me on this one! I am not that damned dumb! Not like you! (What Jennifer does not know is that the cops are already at the house. She is blissfully unaware of it) CATHY: You think I am bluffing, do you?! JENNIFER: I think you are LYING! CATHY: Do not presume to underestimate me! And you know I do NOT bluff! JENNIFER: Ha! You are so damned dumb that it is not even funny! MALE VOICE: Allow me to enlighten you, and teach you a lesson about underestimating your enemies! (The cop surprises Jennifer and then grabs her.) JENNIFER: Let go of me, you doughnut chomping bastard! What the hell do you think you are doing?! COP: You broke the restraining order! JENNIFER (slapping the officer): Get your stupid hands off of me! I am Jennifer Barrett, damn it, and you have no right to touch the greatest model in the world! COP: I do not care a fig if you are Kim Kardashian! You are NOTHING! You are under arrest for harassment and violating a restraining order; not to mention assaulting an officer of the law! (The cops slap the cuffs on Jennifer and drag her screaming to the police car! She is thrown into the car and she is taken down to the station, screaming and yelling all the way) AUDRA (she came from her house): You need not worry now, Cathy. She is locked up. CATHY: Thank god! (However, in a remote part of Boston Common, Zach Janson is lying face down on the trail. He is dead. Tim, Jennifer's model friend, is smiling evilly, holding a huge rock which he used to bust his head in! He throws the stone into a nearby pond, and he saunters off, bold as brass. The scene fades) Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila Category:Episodes featuring Aaron and Aidan Atherton Category:Hall of Fame Episodes